


Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Incomplete, M/M, Preview for a fic to come, Ryder triplets au, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt 3: Soulmate auThe introduction to a new fic I'm working on. The Ryder triplets in a soulmate au
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Gil Brodie/Original Male Character(s), Reyes Vidal & Original Female Character(s)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 4





	Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt really got away from me, and is now being turned into a full blown actual fic. So this is just a set up for that. Hopefully it's enjoyable anyway!

When humans pass through Mass Relays, they receive the names of their soulmates on their wrists. Of course, there are many who would take advantage of this. Who would purposely never pass through, get temporary tattoos of names, pretend at the sacred and take what they wanted. As such, these soulnames are a deeply personal matter, a secret. There is a thriving industry in jewelry and cloth that cover or show off these names.

Elizavetta Rider never got hers. No matter how many times she went through.

Rowan and Willow, her younger twins, each had one. "Gil Brodie," and "Reyes Vidal" respectively. Though Alec and Ellen Ryder wouldn't let them search for these people until they turned 18 (fondly remembering what had happened when they had found each other: the triplets).

But nothing for Eliza. No hints or peeks. No heart songs, like the Asari, no sparks on physical contact, like the Krogan. No timers like the salarians. No mismatched turian eyes. No quarian dreams.

Elizavetta Ryder, it seemed, was alone.

At least she had no chance of being tricked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and your patience as I work on the actual good stuff promised.  
> See you tomorrow for day 4!


End file.
